


Discovering the Monster

by ChaiSocks



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: DON'T SHIP REAL PEOPLE, F/F, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaiSocks/pseuds/ChaiSocks
Summary: Cleo goes out to hunt the dangerous monster, for the greater good of her kingdom. But when she finds it, it really isn't a monster at all.
Relationships: Falsesymmetry/ZombieCleo
Kudos: 12





	Discovering the Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Just some random Oneshot.

Leaves and twigs snapped and crackled under her feet. Cleo had a sword at her hip, although she didn’t know how to really use it. Dawn was approaching, leaving a blanket of mist on the forest floor. The cold nipped at her exposed skin, but that didn’t make her nervous.  
The hunt for the monster had started a month ago. The queen had proclaimed it herself: The monster was to be kept alive, captured until soldiers from the castle could take it away. The posters in town square said the same thing: Beast. Feral Creature. Will not hesitate to kill you.  
Cleo gently brushed a thorned berry bush out of her way, winching as it pricked her. All too soon, an uneasy feeling that sunk deep into her heart made her grip on the sword’s handle tighter. She stopped moving. A prickle on the back of her neck made her turn around.  
Shrouded a bit by the mist, stood a figure. They wore a striped shirt under studded leather armor. They were tall, taller than her. She could see the faintest strands of golden hair from the mist.  
“Stay back, beast. I will not hesitate to cut you.”  
The monster looked at her, with striking blue eyes. They were beautiful in a way a lightning bolt was beautiful: dangerous and flashy. They seemed to glow in the early morning light.  
The monster stepped forward, towards her, and she leveled her sword. Terracotta-colored skin completed the form of a woman, no older than 25, staring at her. She blinked, and the feral creature was right in front of her. She gently pushed away her blade with her finger. Looking up into the monster’s face, her skin wasn’t flawless. A pair of nasty looking scars ruined the creature’s face, cutting her left eyebrow and cheek, to rest on her lip.  
“I am not a monster. I am not a feral creature.”  
The woman’s voice was smooth, a heavy British accent lacing her words. She was mystical, and Cleo kept wanting to give her warmth, love. Her energy felt so cold and hollow. A hand, scarred but still soft, gently touched her cheek. Cleo immediately felt safe in her touch.  
“I am just a person on the run. This kingdom has forced me to do unspeakable acts.”  
Cleo grabbed her other hand, running circles into it with her thumb when she saw tears in the woman’s eyes.  
“I’m sure you can understand that, can you?”  
Cleo nodded.  
“My name is False.”  
“Hello, False. My name is Cleo.”  
False smiled, showing white teeth and slightly long canines, but Cleo thinks that makes her look more beautiful.  
Cleo leans up, their lips meeting. False’s lips are cool like the earth, and slightly chapped, but it feels right. 

Cleo takes the hand of False, who is called a monster by many, leading her in no direction in particular. She’s sure she’ll figure it out at some point.


End file.
